Raising Carrie
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: One shots about Carrie's life with her adopted father, Tony Stark and focuses on their father/daughter relationship/moments. (Follow up to "A New Leaf")
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a follow up to my one shot "A New Leaf". This will be a one shot series. I hope y'all like it :)**

Whenever Pepper said she wanted children one day, Tony always said that he didn't want any, at least not at the moment. He couldn't bear to bring a child into this world with danger that always comes his way.

He also feared that he'd end up doing the same things that his father made him feel growing up.

So he stayed away from the subject of having a child and focused on other important things instead.

However, that wasn't the case when he met Carrie White. A young girl that he witness had this amazing power.

Tony decided that he was gonna take action, fought custody of her and legally adopted her. Taking her away from the environment she was forced to live in for years. She also decided she was gonna legally change her last name from "White" to "Stark", seeing that as a start to new life that she got another chance to live. She was only 16 but had plenty of time to mold and better herself into the person she wants to be and find herself.

Nick already talked to Tony about having a child in this environment where enemies could strike at any day. However, he didn't say anything about adopting a teenager with telekinetic powers.

Although Tony said before that he didn't want any children at the moment, he saw Carrie as someone who needed love, guidance and protection like he needed growing up. Tony was not her real father, she knew this but overtime she learned that just because someone gave birth to you, doesn't mean they're defined as a parent. Her mother and father was a good example of this.

Pepper absolutely adored her and also agreed to wanting her to adopt her and take her under their wing, but was worried that her powers might get out of hand, Carrie had to admit that some of her telekinesis that was somewhat uncontrolled and had some trouble with her emotions that mixed with her powers. Tony told Pepper that he had it under control and enrolled her into Professor X's school to help her control her powers better. So far, she was loving it there. He didn't have to worry about her being lonely because she was already making friends there that were just like her and slowly breaking out of her shell. Not completely but a process was being made.

Ever since then, her and Tony were very close and actually felt like she had a healthy parent/child relationship for the first time in her life. She could go to him about almost anything. If he wasn't there at the moment, she'd go to Pepper instead, who she also had a healthy relationship with.

Sure, him and Carrie sometimes had some arguments and he did scold her at some extent. One time, Carrie "disobeyed" his commands in order to save an innocent civilian that was in some serious danger, when they got home, they had gotten into a big argument about it, he sent her to her room. A few hours later, he came into her and explained that he was only angry about her disobeying his order because he wanted her to be safe and could have gotten killed at the time, he actually admitted to being scared, scared that he was going to lose her. However, he still did apologize for yelling at her anyway and they made up at the end.

Parenting wasn't easy for Tony, especially parenting and raising a teenager with telekinesis, but at least he gets the chance to raise someone how he wanted to be raised and treated.


	2. 1: We're Not Dating!

"Ms. Carrie?" JARVIS called her as she was in her room reading a book and minding her own business.

"Yes, Jarvis?" She lifted her head up from her book.

"Mr. Stark needs you in his lab for a moment"

She sighed, "Okay"

She hopped off her bed and ran quickly all the way down to the lab. She didn't know what Tony wanted but she wasn't gonna find out until she got to the lab. She hoped it went quickly because she was eager to find out what happens in the book she got from the library.

"Tony? You called for me-"

"THINK FAST!" He yelled, throwing a baseball at her, only for her to stop it with her telekinesis.

"Woo that never gets old" He chuckled. Grabbing the floating ball and throwing up and down in the air with one hand, putting it down.

Carrie rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing. She didn't know how she kept falling for that every time he'd call her down to the lab, guess she's gotten used to it by now.

"Do you know why I do that, Carrie?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I know how more alert you're getting everyday, I mean, you could probably stop a bullet in a second"

She gasped heavily, flinching.

Tony chuckled at his own joke, "Relax, kid. I'm only joking"

She sighed in relief, but she knew that what he was saying was the truth. Ever since she started going to Professor Xavier's school, she felt herself getting more stronger and more control of her powers, not that they were out of control to begin with but she still had slight trouble controlling them.

"So you called me down to the lab for something?"

"Why yes, yes I have, we need to talk"

"Oh? What is it? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

Carrie has never gotten into trouble, at least not that she knows of, but she's always been well behaved and respectful.

"Woah woah! Hey! Stop right there kid, you're not in trouble or anything, nor am I mad at you"

Carrie sighed in relief.

"What? You thought I was gonna punish you or something?" He chuckled. "Of course not, you're a good kid after all and never once have given me any problems"

He sat on a chair and sighed, " Okay, Care bear. You know you can tell me almost anything right?"

"Yes?"

"So you know I'm 100% okay with you dating Peter, he's a good kid"

Her eyes widened, "What? Oh no, please. Not this again"

"Come on, You don't have to hide your relationship anymore, no need to pretend you're friends around me" he nudged his elbow on her arm, winking.

This was the fourth time this month Tony has asked her this and it was getting pretty annoying considering they're just friends.

Carrie met Peter a while back, she just came back from Xavier's school and went down to the lab to look for Tony and let him know that she was home. Since Peter hasn't seen Mr. Stark in a while, he had no idea who she was, at first, he thought she was her niece whom was staying over for the weekend, but then when he was told that she was adopted, he was surprised. He also felt a little jealous too that she was taken in by his mentor, Tony Stark. However, they did manage to get along and become good friends.

Apparently, that wasn't the case for Tony, who doesn't get that just because a boy and a girl are good friends doesn't mean they automatically are dating or have romantic feelings for each other.

Sure, Carrie thought he was cute and very smart but that doesn't mean she likes him in that way.

"But I don't like Peter like that, he happens to be a very good friend. I already confirmed this many times" She protested. "And I'm pretty sure he feels the same as I do"

"Yeah, suuure. That's what they all say" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "You don't think I seen the way you guys look at each other? Or what about the time you guys were so close to kissing, hmm?"

"He had something in his eye and I help him get it out" She told him.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure you did"

Carrie sighed, slight irritation, "He told me that he deeply liked someone already but moved away and doesn't like anyone at this moment" she explained, and that was the truth. He told her that he was in love with a girl named Liz Allen from his school, whom unfortunately moved away thanks to an incident involving her father and his crimes.

"I don't know, Care, some guys your age move on pretty fast" He winked. "And red flag! Why would he tell about who liked after you met him? Seems very, how do you kids say nowadays? Very sus to me"

Carrie cringed at his attempts to use modern slang, _"I hate when he does that, just no"_ she thought.

"I think i'm getting good at this modern slang thing, trying to keep up you know?"

" _Good is not the word I would use, to be honest"_

"Anyways, back to the subject. Listen, as I said before, If you and Peter like each other, that's totally fine with me."

"I don't like him, Tony!" She protested.

"Awww still denying your feelings, huh Goldilocks? how sweet" He pinched her cheeks, teasing her.

She growled, "But we don't-"

"Hey Mr. Stark!"

They turned around and saw Peter standing there, holding his backpack and smiling like he just got a new puppy.

"Oooh, hello Peter. What are you doing here at this lovely day?" He winked at Carrie, who scoffed.

"Umm? I just wanted to visit you, I guess You said I could since you aren't busy at the time"

"Does May know you're here?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I told her I was gonna do my homework here" He told him. "Oh hey, Carrie"

"Hello Peter" She slightly waved.

He raised an eyebrow and noticed Carrie's face was tomato red, "Mr. Stark, why is Carrie's face red?"

"Oh, she ate some hot peppers but she's okay now" He lied. Carrie glared at him in annoyance.

"Oooh okay! So anyways, You'll never guess what happened to me! I got an A+ on-"

"Yeah, that's great kid! I'll leave you two kids alone while I go, um, get something" He winked at Peter and Carrie, Peter was the most confused. "Make sure you guys use chapstick and try to make sure the flowers you have in your backpack are plastic, no girl wants dead flowers!" He teased.

"Wait what?! Mr. Stark, wait a sec-" But he left before he could ask on what he means.

Carrie covered her face and groaned.

"What's going on, Carrie?" He questioned, "Why is Mr. Stark acting so weird? And why does he think I have flowers with me?"

Carrie sighed and shook her head, "He…. thinks we are dating"

"WHAT?! That's ridiculous! Not that dating you would be, I mean, because you're such a sweet, kind and p-p-pretty and stuff" He then began to blush too, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh gosh, this is so awkward, uh, what makes him think that we're dating?"

"Because we're such good friends and get along well, but apparently that's not the case because I'm a girl and you're a boy. This is the fourth time this month that he's asked me this and it's so annoying" She went on.

"Yikes! I can imagine. My aunt May would probably act the same way if I told her I had a crush on someone." He cringed at the thought just thinking about it, "and I really don't wanna know how she'd react"

Carrie sighed and sat on the chair, "I don't know what to do Peter, how do I convince him that we're not dating and don't have feelings for each other? I've told him about a billion times but he won't believe me"

He rubbed his chin and smiled, "You know, Carrie. I think I have an idea"

"What's that?" Carrie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Simple, we'll just pretend to be a couple and we'll go from there do and say outrageous things, I even have a little prank that'll make him go _WHAT THE HELL?!_ Then he'll have to disapprove and wouldn't want us 'together' anymore"

Carrie giggled and said, "Okay"

Peter snickers, "Alright so here's what we're gonna do….. "

After Peter left, Carrie told Tony that she was "dating" Peter, and not to her surprise, he hit her with the "I knew it!" thing and finally stopped asking Carrie about it much to her relief. He fully "supported" them, That is until the last few days, he realized what strange things they were doing that weren't normal couple things.

One time he caught them in the room picking at each other's hair like they were monkeys or something.

Then another time, I saw them outside and Carrie was using her powers to make him float in the air and pretending he was a kite.

Then that other time, he heard them call each other strange "pet names" That didn't make any sense. Peter called Carrie his "little Xenomorph" And Carrie called him her "adorable tarantula".

It weirded him out but he tried his hardest to support them since he liked Peter so much and wanted Carrie to be happy.

That is, until this night happened.

Peter called Carrie one night and told her that he was gonna come over for dinner tonight and decide play a hilarious prank on Tony. She giggled thinking about it and loved it.

They couldn't wait to see the look on Tony's face.

"So, Peter, Carrie. How are you guys doing lately?" Tony asks, taking a sip of his wine.

"We are doing so well, in fact we're absolutely happy with each other" Says Peter. He wanted to laugh but successfully held it in and kept a straight face the whole time.

"In fact, Mr. Stark can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it kid? If you guys want me to take you to the movies this weekend then the answer is yes"

Peter chuckled, "That's not what I meant Mr. Stark."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"You see, I love your daughter so much and she is the light of my life, and I want to take this even further"

"Meaning?"

He reached into his pocket and pull out a ring, a plastic ring that he got from a crane machine but it looked so real.

The look on Tony's face was priceless.

"I want to marry your daughter" He announced, putting the fake ring on her finger.

"You want TO WHAT?!" He shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"Tony, me and Pete-"

"HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MINDS?!" He shouted, so loudly that Asgard could hear him. It scared the teens a little, they've never seen him that mad before.

"Carrie, Peter ask me this? How old are you? Oh right! TOO YOUNG! That's how old! Do you guys know what century it is? 18th? Nope! 17th? NOPE! It's THE 21ST CENTURY!" He ranted, then huffed, running his hand threw his hair.

"I cannot believe this! I mean, I CANNOT believe this!"

"Um," Peter snickered, "Mr. Stark-"

"Hey! Hey! The adult's talking right now!" He cut him off, "Do you have any idea what marriage is really like? Huh? Do you?"

"Tony-"

"Ooooh, you know what? Wait until Pepper hears about this, we are gonna have a long talk about this, young lady" He points his finger at Carrie.

"But Mr. Stark, listen, it was a-"

"Seriously, what went through your minds when you were thinking when you decided something like this? Huh? Tell me, right now!" He demanded.

"IT'S A PRANK!" They both yelled.

"And another thing- Wait, wait what?" He stopped ranting.

Carrie giggled, "it was a joke, we aren't really going to get married"

"Yeah! Carrie told me that she got tired of you asking if we were a couple, so I came up with this idea that we should pretend to be one and do all these weird usual couple stuff so you'll disapprove, but since it wasn't working, we decided to go take this even farther and say we're getting married" He explained.

Tony just stood there for a moment, shifting his eyes back and forth at the two teenager, then glaring and crossing his arms. "So all that stuff you guys did was…"

"Fake" Carrie said.

Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yep! All of that was staged. Funny right?"

Tony sighed and shook his head, pacing around the dining room.

"We're sorry Mr. Stark" Peter apologized.

"Yeah, we just got tired of you thinking we're a couple"

"Well, why did you just say so?!" He snapped at them.

"WE DID SAY SO!" They both shouted.

"I also told you plenty of times you have asked but you didn't believe me" Carrie said.

"I- I thought- But-" He sighed again, "You know what? I'm so done with you two" He shook his head.

"You're not mad at us, are you?"

Mad wasn't the word he would describe how he was feeling, he was feeling embarrassed but of course he won't admit that.

"Oh no, I'm not mad, definitely not. In fact, I'm gonna take some fresh air outside for while"

Peter looked at him confused, "Huh?! But-"

"We said we were sorry and didn't mean-"

But before they could say something else, Tony pushed his arc reactor and turned into Iron Man, flying out of the door.

The teens ran to the door and watched him as he flew out into the night sky.

"Mr. Stark wait! Oh man, something tells me that we went too far" He covered his face and shook his head.

Carrie sighed, "I better go check on him to see if he's okay"

Peter looked at his phone and saw that May texted him saying he needs to come back home.

"And I better get back home before aunt May gets worried. Night, Carrie"

"Yeah, Night Peter" With that, Carrie flew off into the sky.

"Happy!? I could use that ride back home now!"


	3. 2: Trouble At School

**A/N: I apologize everyone for not updating this story since July, I was pretty busy with my personal life but whatever, that's been taken care of. Here's the second one shot chapter :)**

Carrie slowly opened the front door and peeked around the house left and right, no sign of Tony whatsoever. She tiptoed as quietly as she can to go upstairs to her room.

"Hello, Welcome home Ms. Stark!" JARVIS said to her, making her jump a little. She forgot that JARVIS greets her when she gets back home from Professor Xavier's school.

"Oh! Um, Hello JARVIS" She said, looking down and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear while walking upstairs to her room to do her homework.

"How was your day at school?" He asked.

"It was….alright" She walked down the hallway until she got to her destination.

"Just alright?" JARVIS questioned, usually she when she came home from school, he would ask how school was and she would usually say good or great, but now just alright and that was kinda unusual.

She nodded, "Yes, just alright" She opened the door to her room and hopped on her bed.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Kind of, but I don't want Tony to find out because he'll be so mad at me"

"What happened?" He asked. Carrie was getting slightly annoyed by all these questions he was asking her.

She sighed and said, "I don't wanna talk about it, please" She said in a slightly stern tone.

JARVIS understood that she didn't want to be bothered about it and left her alone.

"Okay, Ms. Stark. My apologies"

She then heard her phone ring in her backpack, she grabbed it and saw that Tony was calling her. She could feel her heart pounding from inside her chest, worried that Tony might have found out what happened at Professor Xavier's school today and how he would react.

She took deep breaths and pushed answer.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hey, Care Bear! How are you?"

He didn't sound angry or serious from what she could tell by his tone. Maybe he didn't find out and she was worried for nothing?

"Oh, I'm good"

"How was school? Learn anything new or?"

"I learn a lot every day at that school, Tony" She told him with a small chuckle.

He couldn't help but chuckle too, "So how many minds did you read today?"

"None, to be honest"

He chuckled and said, "I know, I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't unknowingly read people's minds like that"

Carrie sighed in relief and let out a chuckle.

"Listen, I'll be home in 15 minutes. You and I need to have a little conversation, okay? See you home"

Carrie frowned, she could feel her heart beating rapidly again, "Oh, um, okay. See you home too"

They both hung up. Carrie hopped off her bed and started pacing around her room.

"Oh, no! He found out, he's going to be angry with me and I won't be able to go to the festival with my friends this weekend, I wish I had ignored that boy in training today"

At school, Carrie had gotten into an altercation with a boy at her school, which was unusual and unlike her because she never gotten in trouble at school before, let alone with anyone else but he started it and Carrie was told that she couldn't control what others said or did but she could control how she would react to it, and that's exactly what she did. However, she couldn't control how Tony was going to react to her getting in trouble at school.

 _Shortly after…._

A knock at her door interrupted her while she was doing homework. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Hey kid, You in there? It's me, Tony"

"C-Come in" She said, not taking her eyes off her homework.

He opened the door, "Listen, Care Bear, me and you need to talk about something, it's about what happened at school today"

Carrie realized there was no letting this slide with Tony and that she was going have to stay and own up to what happened.

She sighed and looked up at him, looking at her with a concerned but serious expression. She couldn't say anything at the moment.

"I happen to let you know while I was at a meeting, I got a phone call, and that phone call was from Professor Xavier" He stated..

 _Oh no! He told him! This won't end too well!_

"And he told me that you and another student got into an altercation with each other and used your powers to break his arm"

At this point, there was no way Carrie could deny and avoid this. At least when she tells the truth about what happened, she won't have to worry about getting into more trouble and make things even worse.

"It was an accident!" She protested. "I didn't mean to, he provoked me"

"Provoked you how exactly?" He questioned. "Can you please be more specific because he claimed that you broke his arm because you thought he was getting in the way of destroying those robots when you guys were training in the training room"

 _"What a liar!"_ She thought.

"What?!" Carrie exclaimed, "That's not what happened"

"Then tell me what really happened" He crossed his arms, "Because honestly, kid, this doesn't really sound like something you would do and I know you're not the type to cause trouble"

"Well… um"

"Well?"

"I, um," Carrie sighed and said, "he was talking about you" She admitted.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "He was what?" He then crossed his arms, getting real interested but slightly offended but he didn't show it.

"Talking about you, bad things about you"

"Like what?"

"It started when I was doing well in the training room and he started saying slightly rude things about me because of it. I ignored those rude remarks because I know he's just saying all of that to get under my skin" She explained.

Tony nodded as he listened to Carrie tell her side of the story. "Uh huh, go on"

"Then after we got done the training room, he walked up to me while I was talking to one of my female friends under a tree outside. I read his emotions and I felt anger and jealousy. I asked him what he wanted, then he said _you just got lucky and you know it!_ "

 _"Geez this kid sounds like a ray of sunshine"_ Tony thought.

"I see, and what did you say this young man?"

"I told him that it wasn't the work of luck, It was she work of me improving on my powers. Now please leave me alone about it, that's all"

Tony had to admit he was extremely proud of Carrie of standing up for herself, it's something she wouldn't think about doing to those kids back in her old high school but wished she did, now that she's in a better environment, she's growing stronger everyday as a person.

"He was still mad about earlier and I'd thought he'd forget about it but he didn't"Tony scoffed and shook his head, "Someone hasn't learned from Elsa"

"Who?"

"You know? From Frozen? How do you not know-" he sighed, "Never mind, I gotta start introducing you to some movies to get these references-"

He then realized that he was going off topic, Carrie looked at him confused.

"Sorry about that, I got off topic, go on, continue"

"Anyways, and then he started saying rude things to me about you, he was saying things like how you were an…. A- um I can't say this word because it's a bad word"

"Oh no, you can go ahead and say it, I don't mind, it's just a word after all" Tony told her.

"He said you were an….asshole…." She slightly cringed saying that word but she continued on her story. "... Billionaire who's arrogant, selfish and doesn't care about anyone else and that you only took me in to get a better image in the media"

Carrie tightened her fists having to repeat what he said, Carrie knew Tony wasn't the most perfect person in the world but she knew damn well he was one of the most caring people she's ever met in her life.

She's one of those people who's seen a side of Tony that nobody never sees, not even in the media, but for some reason, he thinks he knows him more than Carrie based on what he's seen in the media. That didn't really make any sense to her but it made her angry.

Tony was going to be honest he got pissed on what she was told. That student was so lucky that he wasn't around when he told Carrie that, he would have given him a huge piece of his mind. Although at the same time, he was somewhat tickled that she broke his arm for saying all of that to her without feeling remorse but he wasn't going to tell Carrie that, that'd send her a bad message.

"I had enough and got really mad, so I used my telekinesis to get him to stop by pushing him backwards but I accidentally broke his arm instead, and that's what happened" Carrie felt a bad that she did that, sure he was being a huge jerk but she still felt bad about hurting him like that.

"I know you're probably angry with me right now and I feel bad about what I did, i'm going to apologize to him tomorrow. I should have used my words then, I'm sorry, you must be really mad at me and I'm ready for you to punish me"

He sighed deeply and said, "Alright, look kid, I have to be honest with you. While I'm not angry with you, I'm proud that you stood up for yourself and appreciate you being honest about your side of the story and it's great you want to apologize to him even though he was a little douchebag"

Carrie slightly smiled.

"BUT…..." Carrie frowned on hearing that, she knew that there was going to be a downside.

"I'm also disappointed in you however, again as I said before, I'm not angry at you or anything, I just wished you could have handled it better because you're better than that" He told her.

Carrie nodded, "I understand"

"Also, what disappoints me the most is that didn't give him a burn"

Carries eyes widened in horror, "What?! You wanted me to set him on fire?!"

Tony laughed, "No, kid! I didn't mean literally to set him on fire, I mean you could have given him a comeback to that"

"Oooh" Carrie now understood, sort of.

"Oh my God" He let out a laugh, "I gotta introduce you to more slang sometime, I almost gave you the wrong idea then what kind of father would I be?" He joked but at the same time, serious but of course he didn't show it. Carrie could see it.

"Alright, time to get serious. Anyways, like I said, I'm glad that you stood up for yourself and I'm proud of you, Care. But try not to get any fights like that in school again, please? For your sake"

As much as Carrie couldn't stand that one guy, she couldn't risk getting into more trouble, discouraging herself from learning to control her powers better and disappointing Tony over that one jerk. So next time she was going to take the high road the next time he tries to start something with her.

"Okay, I won't"

"You promise?"

Carrie looked up and smiled, "I promise"

"Good!" He nodded then pat her on the back. "Because if I get another call that you got into trouble again, I won't let you off the hook this time"

"I understand"

"I'm glad that we both are both on terms about that. Well, I'll just let you get back to your homework thing or whatever, and I gotta get to the lab, call me if you need anything, okay Care?"

Just when he was about to leave, Carrie stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!"

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Can you, um, teach me?"

"Teach you what?" He asked.

"Teach me how to do comebacks"

He smiled, "Of course, kid! Trust me, once you learn them from me, he'll be crying to his mommy"

Carrie let out a laugh, "Okay, Thanks"

"No problem, Care. Oh and by the way, we're having pizza for dinner tonight"

Carrie's face light up like a kid on Christmas, "Really?! Let's get one with pepperoni!"

He chuckled, "Sure thing, oh and one more thing I need to tell you, Carrie"

"What is it?"

"Be humble, Be kind, but don't take any crap" He told her.

After he told her that, it became Carrie's motto to every time someone would try to bully her. She continued to have her humility towards others while at the same time not being a doormat.

The next day, Carrie apologized to the guy for what she did to his arm. To her surprise, he accepted her apology, and add more to that, he apologized back to her for what he said to her sort of, but said it in different way but she understood what he meant.

He has never said anything rude to her since then.


	4. 3: Set Backs

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this since September lol I've had some major writer's block and had to take a break for a while from it. Writer's block is such a pain in the butt.**

 **But here I am now updating with another chapter that I worked on last night :) I hope y'all like this!**

 **(TW: Mentions of PTSD)**

It was over the weekend and Carrie just wanted to stay inside the house and relax while reading her book. She have had a long week with the training and going to Professor Xavier's school and whatnot, one of her friends from school had invited her to go hangout with them today but she declined and told them she was gonna be busy. They were disappointed but understood and just spent the day without her.

There was nothing that could interrupt her of her relaxing Saturday.

Until a loud knock at her door made her jump and drop her book. That caught her off caught so bad that she felt like her heart was gonna jump out of her throat.

"Hey Carrie! Care Bear! Open the door" Tony called her.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, she hopped off the bed, opening the door.

"Hey, kiddo! Sorry to interrupt your little 'me time' but oh man! You have got to see this"

"See what?"

"Its on TV! Come downstairs and you'll see!"

She sighed and said, "Okay"

"I promise it won't be long" He told her.

She had no idea what could be so important on TV that Tony had to come into her room and interrupt her reading her book in peace but she was about to find out.

"So what is that you wanted to show me?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

She looked at the TV and saw that a trial for someone was going on, she didn't know why he would show her this until it was revealed who's on trial.

It was her old bully from high school, Christine Hargensen in an orange jumpsuit looking average without her makeup and her hair looked lifeless even with a ponytail she had.

She looked pissed off. Everything was stripped from her, her future to going to college, her life and her wealth. It was what she deserved after all the bullshit she put Carrie through and watching her getting her just desserts was absolutely delicious and satisfying to watch.

She watched as the girl cried and pleaded for her to not give her a long sentence but she wasn't the one to decide that, the judge gets to do that. She was obviously trying to manipulate the jury into feeling sorry for her and kept claiming she "had a mental illness" to excuse what she did.

Carrie shook her head in disgust while Tony was smiling in satisfaction that her bully was about to be sentenced to a possibly long sentence.

The former queen bee was crying and shaking, and kept telling everyone her fake sob story to get sympathy and even claimed none of it was her fault and that she was "manipulated" by her boyfriend but nobody was buying it. There was tons of evidence on her permanent record of her crimes and there wasn't any type of fake sob story to excuse for all the things she did.

"Please! Please don't do this to me please, I didn't mean any of it I swear! I have a bipolar disorder and my boyfriend took advantage of that and made me do all those horrible things, he should be the one that should be here not me! NOT ME!"

Carrie cringed at the girl's attempt at getting sympathy from the jury from her lies but her acting skills were totally unconvincing and nobody was believing her.

"Yikes! I seen better acting from a three year old" Tony mocked her. Carrie couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"And using a serious mental illness that she knows that she obviously doesn't have to excuse her crimes? I'm disgusted but not surprised. A Lot of people attempted to do that crap in trials to save face but most of the time, it doesn't work, so I don't know who they're trying to fool"

"Christine Hargensen, you will be sentenced to 20 years in jail without any chance of parole" The judge slammed the grovel.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She shouted in the courtroom. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Carrie and Tony couldn't help but laugh as her fake sympathy persona faded and showed her true colors to the jury even though it didn't work with them to begin with.

The security grabbed her arm and proceeded to take her away to jail but she wasn't having it, she kicked, screamed and cussed, causing her knock down chairs and move tables. She spit one of the security guards and attempted to kick the other on in the face but he caught it just in time.

"Fuck you you fat piece of shit!" She spat at the judge, but he was unfazed by her insults. He just watch as she was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs, "FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" She shouted enraged at the jury.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME!" She tried to free herself from the guards as they got a tight grip on her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS SHIT!"

"Chill out lady!" One of them said. "Quit acting like a wild animal!"

"Oh I'll show you a wild animal, asshole!" she insulted and threatened him but he wasn't phased by it.

The guards struggled to take her away when she looked into the camera and shouted, "IT'S ALL THAT BITCH CARRIE WHITE'S FAULT! NOT MINE!"

Carrie's smile quickly faded at the mention of her name on TV and her heart dropped.

"I swear White if you're watching this, I WILL find a way to get out of this shithole and come after you and kill you! And that is a FUCKING PROMISE YOU FREAK!" She threatened and shared more string of cuss words out of her mouth like poisonous venom.

Her threats sent chills down her spine even with her powers getting under control and her being an Avenger in-training, she couldn't help but feel, what's the word? Slightly intimidated, but what for? Chris was powerless now without her wealth and daddy to come save her and there's not a damn thing she could do to break out of jail. So she didn't know why she felt that way.

She watched as the guards finally took her away and she was out of sight, still yelling and screaming like a mad man, or in this case, a mad woman.

Tony changed the channel and let out a whistled, shaking his head, "She's a real piece of work alright. I'm surprised her daddy didn't try to come to her defense this time. I think he possibly might have disowned her or something"

He looked over to his adopted daughter, who obviously felt upset at what she saw at the end.

He turned to her and said, "Hey, you alright, Care Bear?"

"Oh, um, I'm fine" She held her knees to her chest, looking sad and it was quite obvious.

"Kid, I may not be able to read minds but I even I know you're not fine and I can see it now"

She sighed, realizing there was no lying her way out of this, she looked up at him, "I…. Um,".

"Hey, hey, it's alright" He said in a soft, gentle voice, "You could tell me anything, I'm here"

"I…. I got kinda scared when she said my name and threatened me on live TV like that. I know she's going to be locked up but…."

Tony looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"...The way she was yelling and threatening me on national TV, swearing she was going to get me, I just can't help but feel like she was bullying me again to my face, it took me back to that place again and I just-" She sighed and shook her head, trying to fight tears starting to form in the girl's blue eyes, sobbing and covering her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sour the mood like this" She apologized

Tony embraced her in his arms and gave her the biggest hug, "Don't ever feel like you should apologize for how you're feeling, I should be the one who should be apologizing to you right now. if I knew she was gonna mention you while screaming death threats like that I would have never shown you it"

"Oh, no! It's not your fault, you were just trying to make me feel better that my tormentor is getting her punishment. I'm not mad at you"

She really wasn't, she was more mad at Chris and her demon followers for leaving permanent emotional scars on her for all those years of torture in the first place. Sure, she was in a better environment now and had a good life here but that doesn't mean the scars aren't there anymore. This was something she was trying to heal from since she left that town and obviously it gonna take some time.

"Listen to me, Carrie. And I want you to listen good. I understand you feel that way, you have every right to after all the stuff she put you through. I just wanted to let you know that there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of"

"I know but..." She sighed and looked down at her socks. "I don't know"

"Hey Care, bear with me, think about this, you know who you're under protect of, right?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you of course" She smiled.

"Not just me but SHIELD, don't forget that either" He reminded her.

"Oooh! Right! The Agents of SHIELD, I almost forgot about them"

"And on top of that you're about to be a kick ass Avenger soon with your bad ass telekinetic powers and look at her position now, her reputation is tarnished forever and she's gonna rot in jail for the rest of her 20 years, so yeah I can pretty much see who's the winner here in this"

Carrie slightly smiled. "I am?"

"That's right, kiddo! so if anyone's to be afraid, it should be HER! She deserves to know what it feels like to be scared and helpless, no benefit of the doubt for her whatsoever" He shrugged after that.

And that was true, she had an extremely strong support system and protection behind her to make sure she was safe and not everyone had that. Chris is stuck in the slammer with nobody not even her followers (Who're most likely facing the same fate as her) or father who disowned her for tainting the family name. There was no way in hell anyone was gonna bail her out, there's no possibility.

"And besides, what's she gonna do when she gets out in 20 years anyway?

Carrie nodded in response, "Well, I might, um, go back to reading my book"

"Oh and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever have one of those, well, set offs in the future, just come to me and let me know, I'll try to help you cope with it the best way I know how, understand?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you".

He let out a chuckle, "Anytime Care bear. I'm always here if you need me, kid, remember that".

"I will"

He himself was struggling with PTSD as well, he didn't wanna admit that but he actually did, he didn't wanna let her or anyone else know that. However, he was willing to help her cope with it anyways because there was no way he was gonna let her deal with this on her own.

Although, he felt a bit hypocritical on his part because he told someone he was gonna help them with something as serious as PTSD, yet didn't want anyone to know about his to this day. He had his own reasons though but that didn't stop him from feeling hypocritical.

But he knew sooner or later she was gonna find out and ask about it one day when one of his symptoms start to show again. They were gonna have to work together and find ways to cope with PTSD

Unless she already found that out about him, she was telekinetic so that wouldn't surprise him if she already did.

But who knows?

Also, the whole thing with Chris' life being ruined was quite funny actually, Chris was rich and popular before she got arrested for the stunt she tried to pull at the prom and for her past crimes, now Carrie is the one who's rich and powerful at the end, except Carrie never used that power to oppress others unlike Chris, instead Carrie used it to help others in need, like at charity events.

Chris was the one who got Karma at the end and was gonna know what it was like to be bullied and tortured but not from school mates like Carrie did but from prison cell mates, and once they hear about what she did, they were gonna make her 20 years a living hell and Carrie is the one who got the last laugh at the end.

Oh how the tables have turned for the better.


	5. 4: Carrie's First Date (Part 1)

Carrie sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Okay, I can do this, I can do this" She kept telling herself, "I hope he'll let me do this"

She slowly walked down the stairs the way to Tony's lab, Tony was working on one of his suits since it malfunctioned at the last mission.

She took deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi"

"Hey Care," He didn't look at her at first, he was focused on trying to get every piece of what was torn of the suit back together.

"Sooo um, how's the suit coming along?" She asked.

"Oh it's coming along just great, why? You can't wait to get into it?" He joked.

"What? Oh no! I know you would never let me do that"

He chuckled, "I know, I know, I was just messing with ya, kid"

"Ooooh" Was all she could say.

"So what brings you down here?" He asked, still not looking at her and focusing on the suit. "Anything you wanna ask me or something? If it's something about the library to get some new books, then yes you could go tomorrow"

"Oh! No, it's not about that! It's about, um, something else I wanna ask you. It's important"

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at the teenage telekinetic concerly.

"Okay, what is it, kiddo? How important is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you this, you'd get pretty upset"

"Aww come on, I'm sure what you're about to ask me shouldn't get me all worked up" He gave her a soft nudge on the elbow.

"Okay, promise you won't overreact?"

"It honestly depends on the situation. Is it anything bad? Did you get in trouble at school or something?"

"Oh no! It's not anything bad, and I'm certainly not in trouble at school" She told him

He held his hand up in the air and the other on his heart, "Then I promise"

"Alright," She took deep breaths and blurted out in fast pace, "CANIGOTOADATEIJUSTGOTASKEDOUTBYONEOFMYFRIENDS!"

Tony blinked and grinning, "C-can you say that again, Care, I didn't quite catch that since you were talking kinda fast for some reason but you said something about going out with your friends?"

"I- well, I got asked out by one of my friends on a date today" She confessed.

"A date, you mean like a date with no one but you and your female friends, right? And you do mean that?" He questioned her more, obviously he knew what she meant, he hoped she meant what he meant.

She nodded her head back and forth slowly. " _Oh dear, this won't end well"_ she thought.

He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "Okay" he said, looking down and nodding.

On the outside, he was calm but on the inside he's actually freaking out and immediately wanted to wonder who the guy was and why he wants to take her on a date with him. It's not that she's not allowed to, he just didn't wanna see her get hurt.

"Are you alright, Tony?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh no! I'm great! Just great!" LIES! And he knew it!

"I'm really happy for you, Care, that you…. Got a date"

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Really? Because when I told you just now, it seemed that you were daydreaming or some sort"

He sighed and pushed his short brown hair, "Alright, I'm not gonna lie to ya kid, I am pretty skeptical about it to be honest, it's not that…." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's that I don't want you to date because I want you to be happy like every parent would be, it's just that… Well"

"Are you afraid that the person who asked me out on a date is gonna…. Break my heart or stood me up?"

He let out another sigh, "I…. well, yeah pretty much, that and because I never met the guy before and I don't know how I feel about letting you go if I don't know what this guy's true intentions are"

"Oh no, he's not what you think he is" she protested.

"Really? So, tell me more about this guy" He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking up at her.

"Well, he's been one of my good friends even since I arrived at the school, he's very sweet and polite, oh and he's religious but not the kinda that my momma was,"

" _Oh thank God!"_ Tony thought.

",he's actually a loving about his religion as I am too. He looks…. Kinda different from some of us but don't worry, some of them do but they're actually friendly people"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "How different are we talkin', Care? Don't tell me you got asked out by the jolly green giant" he joked.

"Who?" She tilted her head sideways.

"I- nevermind. Tell me more about this guy. I'm listening"

"And also-"

"Mhm yeah yeah that's interesting," He cut her off immediately, "So what the main question i wanna know is what made him want to ask you out on a date with him in the first place? Just curious"

Carrie was getting a little annoyed by him but at the same time, she was glad that Tony didn't lose his mind and lash out about this. It was certainly better than being told that she wasn't allowed to go on dates because, in her mother's words, 'boys were like sniffing dogs' or for any ridiculous reason.

"Well, I told him I've never been on one before so he kindly asked me if I could go with him to the movies this weekend."

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I'm gonna have to ask my dad if it's okay first"

Tony's heart warmed up a bit at the fact that she referred to him as "dad".

"So with your permission, can I go to the movies with him?"

"Well, you have been doing real good in school as always, and since it sounds like this guy sounds like he's been treating you really well and won't try anything sneaky with you against your will, I'd say, yes you can go!"

Carrie gasped and smiled ear to ear, hugging Tony, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

He hugged back, "You're welcome, Care, but on one condition"

"What's that?"

"Before you guys go anywhere, I would like to meet him"

"You won't do anything embarrassing, right?"

He gasped and held his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended, "Who me? Oh I would never do that, Care! I just wanna meet the guy and see for myself what he's like"

"You promise not to be rude when he arrives to get me?" She asked worriedly.

"Well…. I- uh, it depends"

"TONY!" She shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! I promise!" He rolled his eyes, "I promise!"

Carrie smiled, "Thank you"

"Maybe after I'm done with this suit, we could go shopping for your new clothes today, how doesn't that sound"

She nodded, "That sounds like a good plan"

Out of nowhere, parts of the suit behind them slightly blew up, causing small sparks to fly and arms and head to come off.

"Riiight as soon as I finish fixing this suit" said Tony, rubbing the back of her neck, chuckling.


	6. 4: Carrie's First Date (Part 2)

The next day, which was Friday, Tony took Carrie out to get some new clothes for her first date and he wanted her to look really nice as she wants to as well. She didn't want to look too extra since she was only going to the movie theater.

She got a dark blue dress with shell-pink colored flowers on it that wasn't too short but wasn't too long and the sleeves were a little puffy but not too big and overexaggerated. She also got some cute black flat shoes with a ruffled flower of the same color on top. It was Springtime at the time so it was the perfect time to wear what she had picked out.

She sincerely hope that Tony would keep his promise on not to do or say anything embarrassing but some dads can't help themselves but to do that, Carrie wouldn't know, she never had her biological father in her life, she only knew that because her friends would talk about how their dads embarrassed them in front of their dates at some point.

That wouldn't happen to her, would it? She hoped not.

But then again, this is Tony Stark! Who knows what the guy might slip out of his mouth.

Pepper heard about her first date and she was truly happy for her, which was refreshing coming from a mother figure such as she. Her real "mother" (if you could call her that) would have lost her shit if she found out she's been asked out by a boy, she would go into this nonsensical rant about how boys were evil and only wanted one thing and all that mess Carrie was so tired of hearing.

Saturday night finally came, Tony had hired a makeup artist to do Carrie's makeup this afternoon but she got sick and Pepper had volunteered to do it. She didn't put too much makeup on her though, Carrie was already beautiful as it is and she didn't need her face caked up in it to death. Instead, Pepper curled her eyelashes, put light blush on her cheeks and rose pink lipstick on her.

As beautiful as she was, Tony sometimes would get worried about random older creeps coming anywhere near her but then he remembered that he had a conversation he had with her about dealing with creeps. He told her if they ever tried to catcall her, say "fuck off!" but since she wasn't the kind of person to say that, she simply rolls her eyes at them and ignore them and keep walking.

He also told her if they go too far and put their hands on her and grab her in a certain, she could use her telekinesis for self defense but she doesn't take it too far as to trying to kill them. She one time sent these two boys flying into a truck full of cow manure in the back for grabbing her arm when she ignored them after catcalling her. Tony was so proud of her that day.

Carrie was excited but also nervous, she had never been on a date before and was skeptical of how things were gonna turn out, she hoped for both her and her dates sake that she doesn't make things awkward and will hopefully go well while on it.

Her date said he'd be there at 7pm sharp and she had no doubt that he'd get here on time.

"Alright, you got everything, kid?"

"Yes, I do"

"Got your phone?"

"Yep!" She held up her Iphone.

"The money I gave you?"

"That too"

"Condoms ready?"

"W-What?!" Carrie exclaimed, beginning to blush a little.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted, slapping him on the shoulder, Tony chuckled at that joke.

"Alright, alright! Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself" He said through chuckles.

Pepper grabbed Tony out of the room and dragged him from his arm into the hallways, "OW! Hey! Watch it, that hurts!"

"Tony, I do not care! Now, you said you promised that you wouldn't embarrass her on her special night" She scolded him.

He scoffed, crossed his arms and chuckled, "Embarrass her? Aww come on! I just made a harmless joke and the kid isn't even here yet"

"I'm being serious, Tony!" She told him, glaring at him and crossing her arms as well. "I'm just asking, please just please try not to embarrass them, and that includes making crude jokes like that"

"But I was just-" He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll try not to make crude jokes" he said in a mock girly voice.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

They went back into the room and saw Carrie looking at her phone. "He just texted me, he'll be here shortly" she got up and proceeded to run downstairs but Tony stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh wait, wait! Before you go can I take a picture of you real quick?" Tony asked. "it'll just be one picture"

"Well I-"

He held up his phone and pointed it the camera directly towards her and snapped what it seemed like more than one photo.

"Awww you look so adorable" He told her.

She blushed, "Um, thanks?"

"Tony" Pepper said his name sternly through pursed lips and a glare.

"What? I'm not embarrassing her, I just wanted to take a pic of her on her first date"

The doorbell rang, Carrie gasped and said, "He's here-"

"I'll get it!" Tony shouted, raising his arm up.

Pepper stopped him by his arm, smiling at Carrie then furrowing her eyebrows at Tony "NO! I'LL get it!"

Shortly after, Pepper opened the door and saw her date but he wasn't what they expected him to look like to their surprise.

He was blue with pointy ears that resembled an Elf, yellow eyes, short blue hair and a long tail but you could tell he was a young teenage boy.

"Oh um," Pepper was speechless but she tried not to say anything rude so she didn't say anything, and Tony just stared at whom Carrie was hugging. He didn't want to be rude for her sake but what he was thinking right now was fighting to be said.

Carrie ran to the door and hugged her date, "Hi Kurt!"

"Hello Carrie, vu look rather Hastonisching" He said in his German accent.

She looked down and blushed, "Thank you, you look rather nice as well"

"Are zeze your barents?" he asked.

"Why yes, yes they are" Carrie looked at Tony, whom she was waiting for him not to break his promise.

"Hello, mein name is Kurt, Kurt Vagner"

"I'm Pepper Potts, it's so nice to meet you" Pepper shook his hand without hesitation despite what she thought but at least she knows when to keep those thoughts to herself unlike a certain someone next to her.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Potts" He shook her hand with a smile, showing his sharp teeth.

Tony's heart skipped a beat, "Oh dear God" he said under his breath.

Pepper looked over at Tony "What was that, dear?" She asked in a stern yet nice voice.

"I said Oh thank God my sweet daughter is going on a nice date with someone so, um, unique! Yeah! That's what I was gonna say!"

" _PHEW! That was a close one!"_ Tony thought " _Wow I'm doing as good as I thought! Sure the kid is blue and kinda demonic looking but come on Tony! Just for once try not to screw this up!"_

Carrie smiled and nodded at Tony, whom smiled and waved back briefly.

He went to shake Tony's hand, but Tony slightly hesitated, "Oh eh," he let out a nervous chuckle, 'That's, uh, nice hands you got there, kid….. Did you wash those before you got here?" He blurted out.

"TONY!" Both Pepper and Carrie shouted.

"Oh shit! shit! shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He kept apologizing and apologizing, then immediately shook his hand. "I meant, eh,

Carrie sighed and looked down with her hand on her forehead in shame.

"Zat's okay Mr. Schtark, I do notice zat I am ein little different put I try not to let zat get to me" He told him.

The billionaire was relieved but a little surprised that Kurt didn't get upset at his rude comment that just slipped out.

"Anyvay, It's nice to meet vu Mr. Schtark, I haffe heard zo much apout vu, und I must zay, vu are fery lucky to haffe ein daughter like Carrie, sche is zee most sveedest girl I haffe effer met und I'm haby to take her out on ein date"

Tony nodded awkwardly,"Yeah, she's a great kid, isn't she?" He let out a forced chuckle, "Just don't try anything while on that date, you hear me?"

"TONY!" Pepper shouted, slapping his arm.

"Hey, I was just-"

"Ahem!" Carrie interrupted to break the awkwardness. "I think we should be going now, the movie must be starting already"

"Oh mein! Vu're right!"

"Hey! What time will you guys be back?" Tony asked.

"The movie is two hours long so we'll be back by nine" Carrie told him, "You don't have to worry"

"Do you guys want a ride? I can call Happy up-"

"No, it's alright, Kurt's got the whole thing under control" She smiled. "Ready?" She asked her date.

"I zure am!" Kurt cheerfully said.

"See you guys when I get home" Carrie waved.

"You promise to be home on time? No monkey business?" He asked suspiciously.

Tired of saying his name, Pepper just glared at him, planning to deal with him in private.

Carrie just groaned in annoyance. " _I knew he couldn't keep his promise"_

"Oh ja zir! Ve bromize!" Kurt said with a respectful nod, then turned to Carrie, "Ready?"

"I sure am!"

Carrie held on to him then all of a sudden. BAMF! They disappeared out of sight.

"Well he could have just said they could teleport there! Jeez!" He rolled his eyes then sighed and looked over at Pepper who just glared at him. "Well, um, that would well better than I thought, am I right? I mean, sure I may have been a little awkward but at least I didn't embarrass her right?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

"A Little awkward isn't even the word to describe it, YOU PROMISED!"

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed, you weren't exactly the most politest either!" He called her out. "Yeah, I saw your reaction to when you first saw the kid"

"Excuse me? But haven't you heard of if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all? Of course you didn't" She chuckled sarcastically. "At least I had manners"

"Hey! I was less rude than usual and you know it, Pepper!"

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "You know what, Tony. Forget it, just forget it.I'm not even going to argue with you about this."

Tony shrugged and said, "Alright then I'm gonna go back to the lab"

"I hope you're not planning to spy on them or anything"

"PSH! Please! Me? I have better things to do than to spy on innocent teenagers. Have a good night, your highness"

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

On his way down the lab, he sat on his chair and said, "JARVIS?"

"Yes Mr. Stark?" He answered.

"Could you check in on Carrie through her watch that I gave her? You know I'm not spying on her or anything I just wanna make sure that she's okay"

"Eeeh, Mr. Stark, I hate to burst your bubble but you basically are spying. She won't be happy about if she finds out"

"Hey! Just looking out for my daughter" He shrugged. "She might be a little upset if she finds out but don't worry, she'll thank me one day"

"Question, Mr. Stark, does she even know that the watch has a built-in mini camera?"

"Oh, well, no, I kinda forg- Just turn on the camera, JARVIS!"

JARVIS sighed, "As you wish! Activating mini camera"

Tony leaned back in his chair, "Oh and JARVIS, please don't question my actions as a father, I know what's best for Carrie"

JARVIS sighed again in annoyance, "Fine, I won't, Mr. Stark"

 **A/N: I bet none of you expected Nightcrawler to be Carrie's date lol I thought it would be really cute idea so that's how I came up with the idea in the first place lol but yeah I tried to get his German accent down and I hope did fine, if I messed up a little, please let know.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this second part to Carrie's first date! I'm gonna write a third part and final part to this and I cannot wait to write it XD Have good night/day everyone!**


	7. 4: Carrie's First Date (Part 3)

Tony spied on Carrie and Kurt the whole time and so far, from what he's seen, things have been going well. Kurt has treated Carrie extremely well and was very polite and respectful towards her the whole time.

He was a total gentleman to the point where he was too good to be true. One time during the date, he had held the door for her, asked her how she was feeling for her first date like if she felt nervous or uncomfortable and things like that, offered her his jacket when it got cold in there, and even apologized for his tail getting in the way. The whole time he had great manners, was considerate and sensitive of her feelings, and was respectful towards her like a person.

Tony was starting to feel bad about the way he acted towards Kurt earlier if he knew he was gonna treat Carrie so sweetly like this. He also almost felt bad about spying on them right now, keyword "Almost". He still wanted to make sure she was safe and made sure nothing bad happened to her. Sure, she had powers but that didn't stop him from being protective over her, it was a father thing after all.

Tony fallen asleep for 30 minutes until JARVIS woke him up.

"Sir, wake up!" He shouted. Tony snapped out of it and woke up.

He yawned and stretched, "Come on, Jarv, did you have to wake me up in the middle of my dream"

"I apologize for that, sir but I woke you up to remind you that the movie is over kids are getting ready to come back home" He told him.

"Oh thank god because I could not handle that boring flick they were watching I mean I don't know why it popular with- Hold on" He looked into the cameras and saw Carrie and Kurt talking and smiling, their faces were slowly getting closer.

"JARVIS, what's going on? What are they doing? "

"Well, sir, I hate to rain on your parade but it seems like Ms. Stark and her friend are about to kiss-"

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO WHAT?!" Tony immediately jumped from his seat, "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

He ran upstairs faster than Quicksilver and immediately opened the door with a huge smile on his face, "Oh hey kiddos, you guys are back already? So how was the movie?"

Both of them looked at each other then back at him, it was getting slightly awkward.

"Um, it was good? How did you know we were at the door?" Carrie questioned.

"Well duh, JARVIS told me"

"I had a great time on zis date Mr. Schtark and don't vorry, zere vas no monkey business going on petveen us, nor did I try hanything vith her" He smiled.

"Really, kid?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Because when I opened the door it seemed that you two were about to, oh I don't know, swap spit!"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed both Carrie and Kurt, her face turned bright red.

Kurt held his hands up in defense, "Oh no, ve veren't Mr. Sdark, I svear! I respect your daughder too much to do Hanything like zat!"

"He wasn't trying to kiss me! He had something in his eye and he asked me to get it out" Carrie defended.

The disapproving frown on his face disappeared and turned into an awkward smile, "Oh…. OH OH So you guys weren't- I thought you were two were about to-" He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, isn't this a bit awkward- My bad, Kurt buddy I didn't mean to accuse you guys of-"

Kurt chuckled and smiled, "It's okay Mr. Schtark, I completely Hundersdand, vu are chust looking out for your daughder und I do not plame vu for zat. Do not vorry, she is my friend and she is in kood hands"

Carrie just shook his head at him for making things awkward with his jumping to conclusions, then she turned back to Kurt with a smile, "Well, thank you for the date and I really had an amazing time"

"Vu are velcome Carrie, Zee vu at school on Monday?"

"Of course" She giggled, they then embraced each other with a hug.

"Koodnight Carrie, haffe ein loffely night!" He waved. "Zame to vu, Mr. Stark!"

"Bye Kurt" Carrie waved back.

"Yeah bye" Tony gave careless lazy wave.

With that, Kurt transported back, leaving puffy smoke behind.

Carrie crossed her arms and glared at Tony.

"Okay, Carrie, don't give me that look. If you look at me for too long your face is gonna get stuck" He remarked.

"I can't believe you that you thought me and him were gonna kiss, I have told you that he is just a good friend of mine and the date wasn't gonna be romantic"

Tony scoffed then chuckled, "Look, I'm sorry okay" he raised his arms in the air, following Carrie upstairs, "So I jumped to conclusions, sue me! But looking at the camera it sure did look like you were about to swap spit-" He then stopped and realized what he just said. "Uh oops, did I say that out loud?"

"You were spying on us?!"

"Okay first of all, I was not 'spying' on you kids, okay? Technically JARVIS was the one who told me that you guys were back home and told me that you guys were gonna kiss-" He then looked up at JARVIS and pointed his finger up at him, "-Shame on you JARVIS for having me thinking they would make out near the front door"

"Sir, may I ask why you are throwing me under the bus when you were the one who came up with the idea of, what you call, 'checking up on Carrie' during her date through her watch with the built in camera?"

Carrie looked at Tony in disbelief, "YOU WERE WHAT?!"

"Really JARV?! REALLY?! Yeah thanks a lot for selling me out like that"

"I did not sell you out, I merely told the truth"

"Why would you do something like to me, Tony? I thought you trusted me" Shefelt herself about to use her telekinesis because she was merely upset right now.

"Hey! If I knew the kid was gonna treat you this well, I would've had to spy on you but I did anyway because I was looking out for you, I even went through watching that painfully boring movie you guys saw just to make sure nothing bad happened to you"

Carrie's face softened a bit, sure he should have never spied on her date without her knowing but then again, she was grateful that he cared about her enough to check up on her because he was looking out for her and cared about her. On the other hand, she had the right to be upset too.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay, well, thank you for that"

"You're so very welcome Ms. Carrie. See? I told JARVIS you were gonna thank me one day for this" Tony snarked, smirking.

"However, I'm still a bit upset with you so I'm gonna need some time alone to myself for a while" She told him. "I still don't like the fact that you were spying on me and through the watch that I didn't know had a built in camera without me knowing"

"Now, hold on, I was gonna tell you about that but-"

"Goodnight, Tony" She then closed her bedroom door.

"So wait! You're gonna stay in your room all day tomorrow and not say another word to me? Just like that? Well fine! Give me the silent treatment! See if I care!"

He obviously did and it was gonna get under his skin little did he know.

Tony walked into his room to find Pepper glaring at him in disappointment and disbelief, crossing her arms.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

But she said nothing, just sat there and glared, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment too just for looking out for her" He rolled his eyes.

Pepper sighed, "Tony, I cannot believe you. Embarrassing her was one thing but spying on them the whole time?!"

"Repeat after me, okay? I. was. Looking. Out. for. Her." He said slowly.

She scoffed, "You know? You could have at least, I don't know, texted her to see how she was doing instead of doing all of that"

Tony went to say something but then thought about it and realized that Pepper was right, "I- well, oh whatever! She can't stay mad at me forever, she's just upset at the moment but as soon as morning comes, she'll have to talk to me again"

Pepper sighed, "Whatever you say, I'm just done with you for the night. Don't say anything else to me. I'm gonna go talk to Carrie then after that I'm going straight to bed"

She got up from the bed and walked past an annoyed Tony, going straight to Carrie's room.

The next morning….

Carrie smelled the aroma of the breakfast that was steaming in the kitchen. A plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes sat there in front of her on the table.

"Well good morning, sunshine" Tony said to her, but she gave him a look and went to eating like he was a stranger.

"Morning Carrie, how'd you sleep last night?" Pepper asked her, sitting down next to her. Carrie smiled.

"Good morning, Pepper, I slept really well last night"

Tony's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Wow, just wow really? Really? So you're really gonna give me a serious silent treatment because of last night? Jeez, talk about holding a grudge."

"I'm thinking of going to hang out Jean, Scott and Jubilee today. Jean texted me and told me they were going to a festival going on today" Carrie told her, smiling excitedly.

"What? You're blue furry friend not joining you?" Tony remarked, but that ended up getting ignored.

"Okay sweetie, you be careful when you go out with them later okay?"

"I will!"

Tony scoffed and chuckled, "WOW! Just wow! Just gonna pretend I'm a stranger huh? Well FINE! Have it your way!"

Pepper looked over at him and said, "Well, dear, you should have thought of that before you spied on her the way you did last night"

"We're still on that? As I said before I was only trying to- you know what? I don't have to keep repeating and explaining myself because I KNOW I had great intentions and guess what Care? You're gonna have to start talking to me again anytime soon and when you do, I'm gonna ignore you too and see how you like it, how do you like those apples?" He smirked after he said all of that.

Carrie rolled her eyes while not looking at him. She loved how last night he said he wouldn't care if she gave him the silent treatment, yet all morning at breakfast, he kept trying to talk to her and let it get under his skin. It was quite funny to her actually.

For the last few days, Carrie haven't spoken to Tony and nonstop, he has said almost everything to get her to speak to him again, but so far nothing.

He missed talking to her and having conversations with her. He soon realized he has said everything to her except giving her an apology, which he did but it was hard for him because he didn't wanna admit he was wrong for spying on her in the first place even though he knew had good intentions, but he supposed that he could have tried other ways to check up on her instead of that spying stuff he did.

Eventually, she listened to his genuine apology and started talking to him again and boy was he happy. However, she made him promise one thing, Never to spy on her during her dates again. In fact, he was gonna text her next time during these events.

He did just that and when he did, he texted her every 10 seconds and that annoyed her but at least it was better than spying and listening into her conversations.

Tony told the team what had happened and they had busted out laughing while he covered his face in embarrassment, that was something he never did again. Now everytime when Kurt would come over to study, he would just be extremely nice to him just to make up for that night after embarrassingly acting like, well, an overprotective dad, and Carrie appreciated and loved this from him.


End file.
